


Valentine's Day (Or, That Time When England Tried To Play Matchmaker)

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England being a stalker, F/M, and he's not good with romance so who let him be the matchmaker, he's just really worried about his little brother okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titles I'm sorry</p><p>Response to the following prompt:</p><p>"Imagine the UK loves the US, but only in a brotherly way, and seeing him alone on valentine's day, decides to set him up on a date. Except, of course, that the UK is terrible at romance, so it's chaos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day (Or, That Time When England Tried To Play Matchmaker)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=512241839#cmt512241839

In hindsight, England could admit that it was a horrible idea.  
  
America didn't have much interaction with the female nations; this made it extremely hard for England when it came to setting up his (former) little brother with a Valentine's date. (He'd considered setting him up with one of the male nations, but America was quick to shoot that idea down. A pity, really.)  
  
The only female nation England could think of was...  
  
"Vietnam?"  
  
Peeking around the corner of a hotel, England face-palmed at his own stupidity.  _Why did I think this was a good idea?_  he thought to himself. Perhaps it was because Vietnam had actually agreed to the blind date England had proposed; perhaps it was because, in recent years, there had been very little trouble between the US and Vietnam.   
  
At the moment, America and Vietnam were just staring at each other, completely befuddled. England contemplated interfering, just so he could put an end to the loaded silence that seemed to permeate the air.  
  
Finally, one of them moved: America shifted his weight and said, "You, um, you look nice."  
  
_My god, is he actually trying to go through with this?_  
  
Vietnam looked down and smoothed the lavender-colored Ao Dai she was wearing. "Thank you."  
  
No comment on America's suit (it had taken hours of nagging to get him into it), but America didn't seem to mind. "So, you, uh, you wanna go get dinner?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
England stared as they walked off, forgetting, momentarily, that he was supposed to be following them. He had a bad feeling about this date...  
  
|~~|  
  
The reservations had been made by England: a fancy French restaurant (he hated to admit it, but the frog knew how to cook). It was just one of the many things he regretted about this whole endeavor.  
  
Upon seeing the restaurant, Vietnam's expression soured.   
  
England groaned.  _That's right, she was under France's rule...how could I forget? And America's so unobservant, he won't notice anything's wrong..._  
  
To his surprise, though, America seemed to catch wind of Vietnam's mood. "You know what, I'm not really in the mood for this stuff. Why don't we go someplace else?"  
  
Vietnam nodded. "Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
America paused for a second. "You probably don't want to go to a Vietnamese place--I mean, you probably eat it all the time, because it's...you know..Vietnamese..."  
  
England could have died of second-hand embarrassment.  
  
|~~|  
  
They did end up going to a Vietnamese restaurant; Vietnam suggested it herself, which meant, of course, that the place was authentic. England sent up a silent prayer to a god he wasn't sure he believed in, willing America to be respectful.   
  
Vietnam did the ordering; America could only watch as food with names he couldn't pronounce was brought out.  
  
"What's this one?" America asked.  
  
" _Cha ca_ ," Vietnam replied. "It's fried fish."  
  
"What about this?"  
  
"That's  _rau muong_. Try it."  
  
England, watching discreetly from another table, saw America's eyes widen upon trying what looked like a sort of spinach.   
  
"Is something wrong, America?" Vietnam asked.  
  
America swallowed. "No, it's...just more garlic than I was expecting. It's not bad, though!"  
  
Vietnam smiled, and England's view was cut off by a waiter asking for his order.  
  
|~~|  
  
After walking around a bit, America bought gelato for the two of them. It hadn't been in England's carefully-dictated plans--the French restaurant was supposed to provide dessert--but England had to admit, it was a nice touch. It was casual and lighthearted, with America offering some of his chocolate to Vietnam and receiving a bite of lemon in return. Although England couldn't hear what they were saying, he saw Vietnam laugh a couple of times; he could only assume that America was holding his own.  
  
They ended up back in front of Vietnam's hotel, and suddenly the awkwardness returned. America and Vietnam looked everywhere but at each other, desperately searching for something to say.  
  
This time, it was Vietnam who broke the silence. "I had a nice time tonight."  
  
"Me, too." America blinked hard, a surefire sign that he was mentally slapping himself. England could practically here the younger nation's thoughts: _Really? Me too? What kind of answer is that?_  "Thanks for doing this, by the way. I don't know how England got you to agree..."  
  
"Taiwan convinced me to, actually. She heard about it, and she just wouldn't let it go." Vietnam fidgeted a bit. "Also...England didn't tell me who I'd be with."  
  
"Seriously? So neither of us knew what to expect with this?"  
  
They finally made eye contact, and then, as if someone had hit a switch, they both burst into laughter.  
  
"Man...England...sucks at...this sort of...thing," America said between laughs.  
  
"To think...of all the nations...he could have picked," Vietnam said, "he chose...the two of us!"  
  
America wiped tears out of his eyes. "Well, it turned out okay in the end, didn't it?"  
  
Vietnam took a deep breath to calm her laughter fit. "Yes, I suppose it did." Then she leaned up and placed a kiss on America's cheek. "It's getting late. Goodnight, America, and thank you."  
  
As she left, America just stood there, one hand pressed to the place where her lips had been, a big, goofy grin on his face. Then he turned around, whistling, and started down the street.  
  
He came to a halt suddenly. "I guess I should thank you, England. Although it's sorta creepy to follow people around like that."  
  
And just like that, England's good mood vanished.


End file.
